The Stars Are Falling
by theautobotprincess
Summary: After the sudden death of their caretakers in a terrible fire in their home, Ariel and her sister, Chromia, are left on the streets to care for their youngest sister, Arcee. It's a struggle to survive for the three of them, especially with a war brewing-and a few lovesick mechs caught in between.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new fanfiction! This one is similar to "Orion and Ariel: Their Story", but I have more ideas on where I want to take this one! Still, if you have any ideas for me, please leave them in the reviews section!**

 **By the way, if you were reading my fanfiction, "The Technoorganics", I took it down because I had no idea where I wanted to go with it, and it just wasn't coming out the way I planned. I might try to rewrite it someday if I get some better ideas for it.**

 **I rated this teen pretty much for violence since...well, it's Transformers, so what do you expect?**

 **Here is the very first chapter of "The Stars Are Falling!" Hope you like it!**

* * *

The House Was On Fire

The house was on fire. As they stared up at the rising smoke—horror, shining on their faceplates—optics, bright orange like the flames licking at the once-grand walls of their rich home.

Ariel—14 cycles old, Chromia only one cycle younger. And Arcee—just born but not beside her sisters. A mech the same age as Ariel, a very close friend who she had known her whole life, stood beside her, bright blue optics the same flame-color.

"Carrier! Sire! Arcee!" Ariel cried out. She took off without warning, breaking away from the two and running at a mad dash towards the house.

"Ariel, don't!" the mech cried out, his small servo wrapping around hers and pulling her back.

"I can't leave them!"

"Then I'll go."

Neither sister stopped him, for neither of them were brave enough to go after him through the burning house. They stood side-by-side, sparks pounding, optics not moving from the broken doorway Ariel's friend had ran into. Nanokliks ticked by, yet still he did not emerge.

"I'm going in with him," Ariel said under her breath, determination in her voice.

"No, you're not!" Chromia cried. "If you don't come out, then I'm left out here alone!"

"But I can't leave the others—"

The slightly-charred doorframe suddenly collapsed, and with it, the entire top floor of the two-story house. Ariel screamed as the top planks cracked and gave way, crushing everything inside.

"Ariel—" Chromia couldn't even scream as her older sister ran without hesitation into the collapsed house. "I'm alone..." she breathed, stepping slowly away from the house. "I'm parentless, and both my sisters are gone!"

Just as tears started to form in her optics, whose fiery color was fading as the flames moved to devour the fallen lumber, sirens wailed and pulled up to the once-grand home. It was the home that Ariel and Chromia had known their whole lives, even been born in—literally! Their doctors came to their house instead of them going out into the city, so they didn't spend much time downtown. Iacon was a big place, and their home was the most dignified and grand in all the surrounding cities! No one knew how the fire started—alarms had gone off, and emergency crews had been notified. Arcee had just been born earlier that morning, and the doctor was supposed to stay all day—meaning that the doctor had just been lost in the fire as well.

Fire crews broke through the crumbling door frame while police crews followed, no doubt searching for evidence of what could have caused the fire. Ambulances waited outside, although Chromia doubted anyone had survived.

A kind-looking nurse transformed from her ambulance form and dashed over to the crying and shaking form of Chromia. "Are you all right?" she asked in a strong-but-kind voice.

"Physically—no mentally. My parents, my sisters, and my friend are all in there!"

The image of her sister and friend running into the burning house made her knees give in, but the nurse caught her before she could roughly hit the ground.

"I'm going back in—I want to join the others."

Fire crews were still putting out the fire, but the house was so large that the very back was still burning.

The nurse's grip on her waist tightened ever so slightly, and she replied in her stern side of her voice, "No. You'll be killed!"

"That's what I want!" she sobbed, reaching for the air as if she could will herself to fly out of the nurse's arms and into the flames. "I want to die! I have nothing left to live for—not with my family gone! Let me go! Let me go!"

Chromia shrieked loudly, but the nurse did not release her grip. Her sobbing was quick and hysterical, and her screaming for the nurse to let her go just got louder each time.

Unable to firmly hold her down, the nurse called out for assistance, and the remaining two ambulances rushed over, transforming and keeping a powerful grip on her.

I guess they don't believe anyone survived—they're right, Chromia thought to herself. Slowly, her squirming ceased, and she melted in the middle of the three nurses. The original nurse slowly caressed her faceplate, and while Chromia's sobbing had stopped, twice as many tears were falling to make up for it.

The 2 nurses who had just joined sat up jerkingly, transforming and quickly meeting up with the fire crews. Chromia did not look up, not wanting to see the dead bodies of her family and friend.

The nurse quickly shook her on the shoulder. "Dear, look!"

Abruptly, Chromia sat up from the nurse's lap. She gasped and covered her mouth with her servos, but she sat up and ran, tears streaming even faster from her optics, gradually getting faster as the fire crews came closer.

"Ariel!" she sobbed, collapsing in front of her sister as Ariel was escorted out by the fire crew. Ariel clasped her sister around the neck and hugged her tightly.

"I'm okay."

"You're okay! You're...okay."

"And Arcee."

A police officer stepped out from the scorched-out house, cradling a small figure.

"Here's your baby sister," she said warmly, pressing little Arcee into Chromia's arms.

Ariel stepped behind Chromia, and the two gazed lovingly at their baby sister. Her blue optics almost took up her whole face, and there was a tint of violet in them. Her blue-and-pink armor was dusted with ash, yet she seemed alright.

Nearby, the police crews were discussing the potential cause of the fire. "Malfunction in the lighting...energon explosion..." The sisters caught these tidbits of conversation, and their sparks sank in their chests.

"A simple malfunction has left us homeless—without a family," Ariel whispered to Chromia.

"Where will we go?"

Before Ariel could answer, one of the firefighters approached the sisters. "They'd like to examine you three, even though you only have a few scratches."

"But I wasn't in the fire!" Chromia exclaimed.

"It's not my choice." He impatiently gestured to one of the nurses who had transformed into an ambulance, and the three sisters climbed into the back. Before Ariel climbed in, she turned to the firefighter and asked, "Did you find anyone else in there?"

"Looked like your parents and somebot else—looked like the doctor. We were told that your baby sister was born today, and the doctor was supposed to stay all day."

"Was there anybot else?"

"Um—no. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I guess I just wonder what it would be like if the fire hadn't happened—if-if—"

Ariel cut off her sentence as the thought of her parents raced back—her beautiful carrier, her tough-yet-sweet sire—gone. And her friend, who was probably more than just a friend. Considering that they used to play all day and night on weekends and she often went over to his house—plus they had kissed when they were 3, which didn't really count as a first-kiss—yeah, they were definitely more than friends.

"Ariel, let them go," Chromia coaxed softly, pulling her sister into the back of the ambulance as the door closed.

"Never, I never will! I won't allow my spark to hurt anymore—and not just for my parents."

"For So—"

"Don't! Don't say his name—don't say any of their names, even the doctor's!"

"Okay—him. And them."

"Fine."

The ambulance rumbled softly, and Ariel slowly peered through the side window as their house drove out of sight.

"Goodbye, life," she whispered, before kneeling next to Chromia and focusing on the task ahead—caring for their newborn sister and maybe finding a new home.

* * *

 **I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter! My computer is very slow, so I don't know how fast updates will come. We are supposed to get a new one soon, though, so then updates will come faster!**

 **Thank you for reading! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please leave a review in the reviews section!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was trying to post this chapter yesterday, but my computer was giving me trouble, so I do apologize!**

 **Thank you to all who have followed/Favorited this story! I am glad to know that there are people who enjoy my writing! Any reviews or tips you have for me would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The Hospital Was Cold, Bland, and a Bit Creepy

The hospital was cold, bland, and a bit creepy. The nurse pulled up to the emergency entrance, although the sisters weren't in any state of emergency—only a bit scratched up and dusted in ashes.

As the girls stepped out of the ambulance, another nurse stepped forward with a doctor, who tried to take Arcee out of Chromia's hands. Almost on cue, she shrieked louder than anybot suspected was supposed to be possible!

"Um, do you mind if I hold her while you examine her?" Chromia asked sheepishly. The annoyed doctor glared at her slightly but nodded her helm.

Another doctor led Ariel to a different room, and Chromia glanced anxiously in Ariel's direction.

"I'll be alright. This won't take too long," Ariel whispered before following the doctor into the examination room.

Chromia held on tightly to her baby sister, but not so tight as to cause discomfort. Little Arcee was more likely to have been damaged in the fire than the rest of them, the doctor had explained to Chromia.

"Why is she shaking?" Chromia asked. The doctor stepped back from examining her, but Arcee's shaking continued, and small tears were glimmering in her eyes.

"I—I suppose that the fire could have caused some anxiety—" She was cut off as the fire chief quietly knocked on the open door. He gestured for the doctor to follow, and she stepped out and shut the door behind her.

Chromia wouldn't allow any secrets, and she quietly pressed her audio receptor against the door.

"We found the sparkling in her dead carrier's arms—it was either death or a serious traumatic experience—but we couldn't leave her there."

"The memory will stay with her forever," the doctor whispered in understanding.

"I've heard of a doctor—more like a scientist—who can extract memories and can do things to Cybertronians no one else can perform. I don't know if you can do that or—"

"No." The doctor almost instantly cut him off, and her voice sounded shocked and disturbed. "No, no—he was fired a long time ago and exiled for his dangerous experiments and mutations. She'll just have to live with the pain—her sisters will take care of her."

"Has no one informed you—after they are examined, the younglings will be sent into the foster system."

"No!" the doctor exclaimed, much louder than needed. "You know that they'll be separated, and Arcee will be traumatized again if she is taken from her sisters!"

"They have no more family! There is nowhere else for them to go!"

"What about their parents' wills?"

"The wills stated that the eldest, Ariel, would watch over her sisters in their house, which was completely destroyed in the fire!"

"You can't separate them!" The doctor was close to tears, Chromia could hear. "I've seen it happen before! Families have been lost! These sisters are closer than any siblings I've ever encountered!"

"You don't say a word to them—let us handle it."

The doctor slowly backed away, and Chromia felt her lean against the doorway. She quickly ran back to the examination table and sat down, slowly cradling Arcee.

When the doctor finally came in, her servos were wet from where she had wiped away tears, and she sat down with a small sniffle.

"Arcee is all good—Chromia, I know you weren't in the fire—I just need to check you over real quick." Chromia continued to hold Arcee while the nurse scanned her.

"You're fine. Go sit in the lobby with Ariel."

Chromia thanked the doctor, then held Arcee close while she made her way to the lobby. "Don't worry—I won't let them take you," she whispered, hugging Arcee to her chest.

Ariel was already waiting, sitting hunched over impatiently. Chromia sat down and leaned in urgently to her sister's audio receptor. "They want to put us in the foster system."

Ariel leaned back and gazed wide-eyed at her sister. "We'll be separated," she said sadly, bringing her knees to her chest and resting on them.

"Arcee won't make it with another family—she needs us."

Ariel let in a shaky breath, then withdrew it, releasing her knees. Her helm turned sharply to her sister's, and she replied, in a low and hoarse voice mixed with determination, "No. We are not being separated. Carrier once told me to never let go of you—to fight back against anything trying to drive us apart! I know she would say the same thing for Arcee."

"What can we do?" Chromia glanced up, noticing the nurses and doctors wrapping up their conversations and the doctor from before stepping sadly away from the group.

The fire chief started to make his way over to the girls, and Ariel quickly whispered, "We run!"

Both sisters took off in a mad dash for the exit, zooming around patients and making their way to the door.

"They're running," the fire chief said into his comm. link, almost like he expected it. He quickly took off after the girls but stopped as they scrambled through the door.

What looked like dozens of police cars surrounded the exit, and Arcee started to bawl as a few of them transformed and stalked toward the sisters.

"We're not gonna hurt you," one said, starting to jog toward them.

Ariel and Chromia backed into each other, huddling together as the officers inched closer. One reached out to grab Ariel's wrist, but a sudden clang and the officer falling to the ground made the girls dart their helms towards a small opening between two officers in the back.

"This way!" Chromia and Arcee's doctor gestured. She had a few more tools in her servos, and she didn't seem at all afraid to use them.

Quickly, she transformed into her ambulance, but Ariel was reluctant to get in.

"Trust me! She's a friend!" Chromia cried, tugging her sister in just as the doctor took off.

"Why are you helping us?" Ariel shouted over the roar of the police engines.

"I was separated from my brothers after our caretakers died—although my brothers stayed together."

"Were you in the system?" Ariel asked.

"For a bit—at first, we stayed together, and my brother came of age to care for us—but he changed, and he...he..."

She sounded about to cry again, and Ariel quickly said, "It's okay. You don't have to tell us anything."

"Thank you."

"By the way—I know we're being chased by the law and that this is the worst possible time to ask, but what's your name?"

"Silverwing."

"But you don't—"

"Fly?" she interrupted. "I know—but my older brother does, and my younger brother wants to. Our caretakers were poor and could only afford my older brother a flying alt. They got dragged down by the caste system. Both were talented enough to do more and make more, but they couldn't afford to buy themselves out of it. I eventually snuck my way out of it and became a doctor. I was told that you girls were fortunate to avoid it by your rich sire."

"Yes, but—" Before Ariel could mention that the fire had taken away it all, a gunshot fired through the afternoon air, and the sisters threw themselves against the back of the vehicle.

"They're shooting at you!" Chromia cried. "Is that even legal?"

"It's because she's helping us escape." Slowly, Ariel turned her helm to face the army of police—but it wasn't them who were shooting. In fact, the other police cars had stopped in their tracks, and a few transformed to face a secluded police car that was almost right against Silverwing-with a gun on top of the hood, ready to fire again. A strange symbol that almost resembled a face was in the front, with the words To Punish and Enslave... in white ink directly underneath one of the windows. "Or maybe not," Ariel quickly corrected herself.

"What the frag..." Chromia cursed under her breath.

"Chromia!" Ariel chided quickly. "Language!"

"Someone's shooting at us, and you're worried about language?-oh, pit!" she cursed again as another shot fired, this time inside the ambulance and barely missing the sisters.

"I don't think they're aiming at Silverwing!" Ariel cried out.

"Close the doors, close the doors!" Chromia screeched. Silverwings doors started to close slowly, and Chromia reached forward and tugged them shut.

"What does that creep want with us?" Chromia pouted, shrinking into a corner and hugging Arcee close. Arcee seemed scared, but she wasn't bawling, thank Primus.

The girls heard another shot fire, and Silverwing instantly spun out of control! "He hit my tire!" she exclaimed.

The sisters were tossed back and forth as she spun and spun. Arcee started bawling this time, and Chromia was struggling to not let go of her. Ariel caught ahold of one of the walls, and she grabbed Chromia's free servo and pulled her towards it. They pressed Arcee into the middle of them, each holding her with one servo.

Silverwing's doors flew open, and she shouted, "Get out! Get out before he kills you!"

Ariel quickly let go, and the two tumbled out, Ariel cushioning Arcee but landing on her back.

"Get up!" Chromia called out urgently, pulling her sister up and running away from the police cars.

"The police will be focused on getting whoever's shooting at us!" Ariel called out as she ran with her sister.

A well-used path off the road seemed like a good place to hide, so the girls turned onto the path. Ariel glanced one last time behind her—all the police were busy catching the perp, and Silverwing had transformed. "Go!" Silverwing cried out as the devil police car transformed into a huge, red-eyed and armored bot.

Ariel gasped in awe as Silverwing punched back at the large bot. "Barricade, you've made a mistake!" she cried out, still punching and blocking. Her right servo transformed with ease into a small cannon, and Barricade's did the same but with a larger one.

Ariel sensed it was best for her to leave at that moment, so she took off with Chromia, not turning back as she caught up to her sister.

"We need to get away as fast as we possibly can," she breathed, still in awe of the weapon-changing servos.

"We'll run."

"No—sire showed me something, although we never really needed it—transforming."

"He taught you how to transform?"

"Yes—when I was very young. I guess he didn't show you."

"Nope."

"Okay—we can always choose a new alt form, but we have one when we're born—usually something similar to our caretakers' original forms."

"So, how do we do it?"

"It's almost instinct—you just think it and allow your body to do it for you."

"What's your alt?"

Ariel faced towards the path onward and thought—not too hard, but enough to do what she wanted—and her body melted into her alt form for her.

"It's a dockworking vehicle," Ariel explained. "Like Carrier's job before she was taken out of the caste system."

Chromia held onto little Arcee and stared on as well—and not long after, transformed into the same form as Ariel's, only blue-and-white to match her armor. Arcee could be seen poking her small helm out of the back window, and Ariel laughed as she waved at her.

"Where to now?" Chromia asked excitedly, revving up her slow engine like a racecar would.

"Forward—until we find someplace better to stay at."

Chromia didn't have second thoughts as she zoomed forward at full speed, Ariel chasing after her.

"We should slow down so Arcee doesn't have such a bumpy ride!" Ariel called out to Chromia, who seemed too excited to care.

"What are you talking about? Arcee loves it!" Sure enough, even as the road bounced in some places, Arcee was giggling with joy and pressing her face against the window.

"Never mind, then," Ariel muttered, mostly to herself.

"You shouldn't be so protective!"

"I'm your older sister—it's kind of my job!"

Chromia giggled and continued zooming ahead. The path was mostly straight, and when they reached a fork, they took a beat-up path, but it was not beat up by traffic, that was for sure.

Burned-down buildings, some reduced to more ashes than their home, lined the side of the road, and a few giant chunks of metal stuck out. The sisters slowed down to get around them easier, and it was then that Chromia noticed a terribly beat-up path that looked almost completely burned-down.

"Let's go here," she directed, turning to the left.

The girls' tires were barely trekking through the rough terrain, so Ariel concluded that they should go on foot. Chromia let Arcee out, not entirely sure if she would end up back in her arms again when she transformed. Ariel picked her up, and the girls were on their way.

As they passed along, Ariel noticed a small wagon that didn't appear too beat-up—just a little rusty. She set Arcee down in it and pulled it along, scanning the ruined land for anything that might be useful someday.

"What happened to this place?" Chromia asked after walking a short distance. "It almost looks like—"

"A battleground," Ariel concluded for her. She was staring down at the wreckage of a ship that was definitely not Cybertronian—but familiar.

"The Quintesson Wars," Chromia said for her. "I'm surprised they didn't clear all this out after Cybertron won."

"Maybe no one knows about it—except us, now."

"Museums would love to have this stuff! Chromia exclaimed. "We could make a living off this whole yard!"

"No! For all we know, we're considered runaways, and anyone could turn us in!"

Chromia sighed thoughtfully. "You're right. I'm just—" Chromia suddenly tipped backwards, and Ariel barely caught her before she hit a piece of jagged metal sticking up.

"Chromia! What happened?"

"I feel...weak..." Ariel pulled open the piece of metal Chromia's energy readings were behind.

"Your fuel is running low. We haven't had a refuel of energon in groons!"

"You'll run low soon, too."

"No, we'll find some—where's Arcee?"

"How did you lose her? I thought she couldn't even walk yet!"

"You started the walking the day after you were born. Sparklings grow up fast," Ariel said frantically. "Arcee!" she cried out.

"Arcee!" Chromia called out as well.

Ariel felt a tug on her leg and glanced down to find little Arcee staring up at her with her big, blue-violet optics. "Arcee! I almost had a spark-attack!" Ariel leaned down to pick her up, but Arcee shook her helm madly and started pointing just behind Chromia.

"What? What is it?" Chromia exclaimed frantically, whipping around to face a small storage space with its walls burnt down.

Arcee crawled towards it and pointed down.

"What?" Ariel asked, slowly coming over to join her baby sister.

"En-en-engon!" she exclaimed in the sparkling gibberish tongue.

"Energon?" Ariel asked. She peered into an underground space and gasped. "Chromia—Arcee found energon!"

"What?" she moaned weakly, slowly walking to step beside her sister and peer in. "Energon..." she whispered thoughtfully as she peered down.

"It won't last us forever, but for a short while, at least," Ariel explained.

"In the meantime, we'll look for new methods of getting energon."

"In a few cycles, I'll be old enough to find a job somewhere," Ariel offered.

"Until then?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

 **Once again, my computer sometimes won't let me update, so I cannot promise when the next update will be! I will try to make it soon, though!**

 **Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, etc, please leave a review in the reviews section!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a few days since I've updated, but I honestly wasn't working on it too much before. I finished editing this chapter today, though, so here it is!**

 **Thank you to all who are following/favorited this story! Here's the next, kind-of-short chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Home in the Junkyard

2 cycles passed by, and the sisters had made a home out of the junkyard. If they sat near the edge of it, they could see Six Lasers Over Cybertron, the bright lights of the rides and attractions illuminating the night sky. The sisters were forced to beg for scraps of energon on the streets when they ran out, and occasionally, someone kind enough would give them a small piece of energon. The sisters made sure one piece lasted for a week or so.

Despite the rough conditions, Arcee was strong and 2 cycles old. However, nightmares often haunted her rest—nightmares she described as being covered in flames and burning hot rooms. They started to get worse as she got older, but Chromia and Ariel feared taking her somewhere for not only the medical bill but in case one of the doctors happened to recognize the runaway sisters.

She had a terrible nightmare not long after she turned 1, and Arcee quickly ran outside and begged Ariel and Chromia to stay up with her.

"What was your nightmare about?" Ariel asked quietly, slowly cradling Arcee and sitting near the edge of the yard, where they could see Six Lasers Over Cybertron. Chromia sat down beside her and gazed out at the beautiful lights of the amusement park.

"Fire. But-but the fire had someone! She-she wa-was pretty and looked li-like us. And there was a mech who-who kind of looked like-like Chromia!" Poor Arcee usually was quite fluent when speaking, but her terror made her big optics even wider, and her speech stuttered.

Ariel tried to keep a strong vibe, but she slowly reached over and touched Chromia on the shoulder. "Her nightmares just got worse—she saw our caretakers."

Chromia nodded her helm and didn't even look at Ariel, but Ariel could see the pain in her optics. Neither sister considered that Arcee would remember their caretakers, let alone have nightmares about their deaths.

Arcee saw the tension between her older sisters and started crying—not bawling like when they had been running from the police—but tear-filled optics and quiet sobbing.

"That-that was Si-Sire and-and—"

"And Carrier, yes," Ariel answered softly.

"Sh-she looks like you," Arcee said, reaching up with a small servo and touching Ariel's faceplate. "And-and he looks like-like Chromia." Chromia glanced to the side and nodded, then went back to gazing at the lights.

Chromia sighed heavily then, without glancing at either of her sisters, asked, "Ariel, do you remember when Sire and Carrier took us to Six Lasers?" She was trying to hold back a laugh, but a laugh came anyway.

Ariel tossed her helm back and laughed, then replied, "Yes—those moments were unforgettable!"

"Ooh! Do tell!" Arcee exclaimed, her sad optics suddenly brightening. She sat up in Ariel's lap and gazed at the pretty lights as well, following one of the rollercoasters with her optics.

"Our caretakers took us to Six Lasers, and the first thing we wanted to do was ride the fastest rollercoaster there!"

Chromia picked up on the story and added, "Carrier wasn't going on that if it was the last thing she did, so SIre went on with us instead!"

"We were hanging upside down and just sitting there for a few moments, and he certainly wasn't ready for it!"

Chromia burst out laughing and quickly added, "He couldn't keep everything down and practically exploded, just as the rollercoaster started going again!" Once again, she tossed her head back and exclaimed, "It flew back and hit him in the face!"

Chromia and Ariel both had a good laugh from the happy moment, but Arcee was still staring at the rollercoasters of Six Lasers.

Suddenly, she exclaimed, "The stars are flying! The stars are flying!"

Little Arcee giggled and bounced around, but not long after quickly fell into recharge.

"I'll put her back to bed," Ariel whispered. She sat up and made her way to the little war bunker they called home.

Chromia's comm. pinged, and she quickly answered it, a smile suddenly appearing on her faceplate.

"Who is it?" Ariel asked mischievously, making her way to her sister.

"Just a friend. From when we went downtown a few days ago."

"Do they live nearby?"

"Sort of—they asked me to come visit tonight. I was just about to leave."

Ariel's smile suddenly waned, and she instantly shook her helm. "You cannot risk being caught! Visiting downtown a few days ago was not exactly our smartest move!"

"Please! You know I'm careful!"

Ariel sighed and closed her optics, pressing her servos against her helm in frustration. "Just-be careful. And you know how I feel about...close relationships."

"I'm aware. You know I'm careful."

Ariel stared at the ground blankly, and Chromia could detect a wave of sadness wash over her sister. She took a few steps towards her and squeezed her reassuringly. "Please don't worry about me."

"It's just—Sire and Carrier told me to take care of you if anything ever happened, and I just—I'm wondering if running away was the right decision."

"You wouldn't be taking care of us if we were separated."

"You're right, and just...go have fun with your friend. But remember—"

"No close relationships. Relax!"

Chromia transformed and took off, and Ariel could almost feel her spark skip a beat as she watched her sister drive away.

It was her duty to protect her sisters, to keep them close...

But a lot could happen two years on the streets. Arcee seemed so grown-up, yet she was so young. She didn't deserve to be parentless, to be on the run from the law.

"Tomorrow, I'm going into town. I'm getting a job," Ariel told herself as Chromia left once again to visit her friend. She would support this family.

After all, her sisters were all she had left. She could have had him, if she hadn't let him go in the fire. But no matter—she didn't need a spouse. She didn't need a romantic relationship—and she wouldn't have one.

That's what she told herself everyday, after all.

* * *

 **This chapter was just a bit of a filler-I wanted to add this because it goes along with the rest of the story I have planned!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer Guest's review: When I was thinking up this fanfiction, I pictured Arcee as the youngest. They appear to be triplets in the movie, but I'm not actually sure who is the oldest. In the fanfictions I have read, though, Arcee was also portrayed as the youngest.**

 **Here's the next chapter (which I think will be one of my favorites once this fanfiction is done)! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Work—and Orion

Ariel was true to her word, and after Arcee and Chromia were up, she explained how she was going into town tomorrow to look for work.

"I'm old enough now, and besides, we're living on scraps of energon and the generosity of others. I know you're both tired of it, and while I can't promise a grand home like before, at least I can promise a better home than this."

"Will we still see stars?" Arcee asked quietly.

"Of course! The stars are everywhere." Ariel slowly knelt down in front of Arcee and hugged her youngest sister. "Promise me you'll listen to Chromia and not worry about me. You know I'll always come back on time, and if I can't, I'll let you guys know the second I know."

"I promise," Arcee replied, hugging Ariel back. "I just don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine. You play with Chromia, and I'll be back before you know it!"

After hugging Arcee one last time, Ariel sat up and set one servo on Chromia's shoulder. "I'll be fine. You know that we can't stay here forever." Chromia nodded her helm and smiled slightly.

"I'll be fine looking after Arcee. We can't guarantee this junkyard will be here forever. We need a new home."

"I'll find one as soon as I've found a job. I promise we won't be here for the rest of our lives."

"Just go! The streets will be busy soon, and you need to start searching when there are less bots around!" Chromia pushed her sister onwards, and Ariel laughed while transforming, following a different road that would lead almost straight to Iacon.

It seemed that no matter the time of day, Iacon was a busy place! Shops were just starting to open up for the day, and couples browsed the streets together. Ariel figured it best to walk from there, so she transformed and stayed along the walkway—built for those who didn't have a road-based vehicle or just didn't want to drive.

After walking for a bit, Ariel stopped at the beautiful park in front of the Hall of Records. Small fountains of energon surrounded by benches took up most of the space, with a huge fountain depicting the faces of the original Thirteen Primes standing tall and proud in the middle. However, upon closer examination, you could see that the face of Megatronus, the demon Prime who had betrayed his brothers and killed his sister, was not as detailed and grand as that of Solus Prime's and Prima's.

Ariel sat on a bench close to the Thirteen's Fountain and slumped down, going into deep thought about her sisters. All that they had was in a war junkyard, and for all they knew they might be trespassing. Ariel hadn't mentioned that the last of the energon had ran out just the night before, so Arcee was probably whining for fuel.

"How am I gonna keep this family together?" she whispered to herself, burying her helm in her servos. She couldn't provide any background information or experience for a job, so the chances of finding one were very slim. "I'm gonna need a miracle," she groaned.

A crash from the Hall of Records startled her out of her thoughts, and she leaped to the back of the bench as an angry Seeker mech came storming through, not caring if he knocked bots over in his rage. "All I wanted was one little bit of information, and you fire me?" he screeched, whipping around to face an older mech that bore a distinct resemblance to one of the Primes, but Ariel couldn't put her finger on who.

"The location of the Matrix of Leadership, which I might add has been called a myth for some time, would be highly classified and not stored in someplace available to the public. You'll get over it, Starscream."

Starscream growled at the older mech and quickly transformed, jetting away with a loud roar of his engines and cursing to the sky.

The older mech sighed and shook his helm in frustration. "Now, where am I going to find someone to fill in his position in such a short amount of time?"

Seeing as Starscream was long-gone, Ariel crept onto the front of the bench, brushed herself off, then sat down again. The older mech's helm instantly whipped down to Ariel, and she sat up straight, locking optics with him.

"You!" he suddenly shouted gleefully.

"What?" Ariel asked frantically. Did he recognize her as one of the runaway sisters? It had happened so long ago that she doubted the search was still fresh news and out for everyone to see.

"I'm so sorry about that idiot—I'm afraid I never liked him much. But you—I can see you working perfectly alongside Orion!"

"Wait-you're just giving me a job? I don't have any paperwork or interviews!"

He quickly cut her off and replied, "I know a good match for one of my workers when I see one, and you seem in desperate need of a job—and perhaps a spouse."

"I only require the first one," she said quickly, holding up her servos in defense.

"Good enough for me! What is your designation?"

"Ariel."

"Beautiful. I am Alpha Trion. Please, follow me."

Alpha Trion led her up to the towering and magnificent Hall of Records, standing proud above the fountains. "You look like one of the Primes, and—" Ariel suddenly gasped in realization and clapped her servos over her mouth excitedly. "You're Alpha Trion Prime!"

"Yes. So?"

"I thought all the Primes were lost to the stars."

"I do not know the fates of the other Primes, except for Solus Prime. It was a very tragic tale—murdered at the hands of her own brother." Alpha Trion sighed and made his way up a small staircase, holding open a tall, silver door for Ariel.

"Moonracer will show you around." He gestured to a teal femme with bright optics and an energetic personality.

"I'm Moonracer! Wonderful to meet you," she said quickly, shaking Ariel's servo up and down twice before dragging her over to a single computer stand. "This is where you'll work. Alpha Trion will show you the basics later. For now, it's break!"

Ariel didn't get a good look at her work stand before Moonracer dragged her past another worker. "Hi, Orion!" Moonracer exclaimed without even glancing at him. He nodded his helm slightly but did not turn to look her in the eye.

Ariel turned her helm ever so slightly as Moonracer dragged her along, dropping her servo not long after they had passed Orion. Ariel stood for a moment, trying to get a good glimpse of the mysterious mech, but when his helm turned to face hers, she quickly joined the others.

As she joined, a few of the femmes scoffed, and the rest looked absolutely shocked, including Moonracer. "I-is something the matter?" Ariel asked, scanning each of the surprised faces.

"No, nothing. It's just that—" Moonracer moved into Ariel and whispered so quietly and quickly that Ariel barely caught each word, "No one's ever caught Orion's attention."

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"He turned to look at you, and he smiled a bit. No one's ever made him smile."

"Why does everybot care so much?"

"Because!" Moonracer leaned in once more and whispered, "Have you seen him? Any femme would die to be with him!"

"Not me. The rest of you can get on with your gossip, but not me!"

Moonracer sighed as Ariel trudged over to her workstand, tapping a few keys then banging her helm in frustration.

"I suppose we should all get back to work," Moonracer agreed. The group dispersed, a few femmes standing behind the oblivious Orion and giggling. When he turned around to frown at them, they instantly took off to their own separate stations.

Ariel continued tapping random buttons, trying to figure out how to work such a complicated computer. "Sire and Carrier never had anything this complicated!" she whisper-shouted to herself. When another set of buttons didn't work, she banged her fist against the console and groaned loudly. "Alpha Trion, could you please help me?" she asked out loud.

"Alpha Trion's not here. He told me to help you," a deep voice replied. Ariel glanced up from the console, only to find Orion standing beside her.

"You startled me!" she exclaimed, stepping back to let Orion work.

"These panels just got an upgrade. You're not the only one having trouble with them."

"What a relief," she sighed sarcastically. Orion didn't seem to mind her sarcasm—rather, he seemed amused as he tried to log in to the system.

"It seems you've completely reset the computer. It will take a while to get back on."

Ariel groaned, but she couldn't help smiling as Orion made his way back to the station. Moonracer was right—he was handsome, but she wouldn't get carried away. She had her sisters to worry about and a job that was going to change their lives.

Orion asked her after work if she wanted to hang out with him by the fountains, but she passed. Her excitement could not be contained! She had to purchase more energon and surprise her sisters! Orion seemed almost heartbroken, but she explained that she had to get home right away and run some errands before the crowds got too busy.

With energon fresh from the store, she transformed and drove the rest of the way home.

* * *

 **My computer seems to not be giving me too much trouble for now, so hopefully updates will come quickly!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, thank you to all who are Following/Favorited this story! I will continue writing this fanfic and try to post a new chapter every other day or so. (It depends on whether or not I feel like working on it, because if I don't feel like writing and start writing, it won't turn out the way I want it to!)**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The Stars Are Falling

By the time she had navigated Iacon's packed streets, Arcee and Chromia were out star gazing—sort of. Arcee watched the rollercoasters more than the stars, but she believed that they were stars.

Ariel quickly surprised them with the energon, explaining how she would have to leave every day to work but would get back in time for star gazing.

"Sit, sit!" Arcee exclaimed, patting the seat next to her as she watched the rollercoasters. "The stars are flying, they're flying!" she exclaimed, sticking out her small arms and swirling them around.

Ariel and Chromia gazed up at the real stars while Arcee continued to shout about how the stars were flying. A bright orange glow suddenly flashed in the corners of their optics, but Ariel was too focused on the stars to care.

Arcee suddenly shrieked after another orange glow shot up. "They're falling! They're falling!" she shouted repeatedly.

"What's falling?" Ariel gasped, grabbing Arcee and bouncing her, trying to reassure her.

Chromia's servo trembled, and ever so slowly, she pointed to the rollercoasters of Six Lasers. A third orange light burst in the sky, and the nearest rollercoaster instantly tumbled to the ground. Ariel covered her mouth with her servo, trying not to scream, as she watched the bodies of the unfortunate bots fall from the rollercoaster.

Her servo pressed against Arcee's helm, covering her huge optics so that they couldn't witness the horror that was almost at their doorstep.

"It just—it just went down. All those bots..." Ariel tried not to guess how many lives were being lost as they witnessed the destruction. A few Seekers blazed overhead, and Ariel thought the red, silver, and blue one seemed like the Seeker from the Hall of Records. There was a chance it was the same bot, but red and blue armor was so popular right now that she told herself to not jump to the conclusion of it being Starscream.

But when the Seeker fired missiles towards Six Lasers and let out a loud, scratchy cackle, Ariel didn't doubt that it was the power-crazed Starscream. The other Seekers followed his lead and dispersed, leaving the heat-seeking missiles to crash more of the theme park.

The Seeker closest to them fired her missiles, but they didn't go towards the park—they swerved around, their heat-seekers not hesitating as they whistled toward the sisters. The Seeker didn't notice and scattered with the rest of the group, leaving the sisters having to run for their lives.

"Chromia, transform!" Ariel screamed. Ariel set Arcee in the back of Chromia's trailer and ushered her to leave.

"You have to come too!" she cried out before taking off.

"I will!" Ariel turned to face the missiles. "But I have to deal with this first."

Ariel waited until the missiles were barely an inch away from her helm before ducking and letting the missiles fly past her and crash into the ground—but they didn't. The missiles gracefully swerved back around, causing her to have to duck again. While they swerved back again, Ariel made a mad dash for the war bunker the sisters had slept in since the fire. Ducking behind the makeshift doorway, Ariel thought a silent prayer to Primus as she covered her helm. The missiles were going right for her helm—but instead they crashed into the wall, leaving Ariel unharmed and the wall with a humongous hole and giant missiles stuck to the sides like pins.

Ariel scooped up what was left of the energon stash and transformed, leaving behind the only home Arcee had ever known and perhaps the only place the sisters would be safe to hide in.

Chromia would never betray her sisters, and she was waiting at the end of the path leading straight to Iacon.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Arcee asked through Chromia's window.

"I-I honestly don't know," Ariel sighed. "I'm sorry—I know it's my job to protect you, but I have nowhere for us to go."

"I do," Chromia replied boldly. "My friend's house."

"Will they mind us staying there for a while?"

"Of course he will!" Chromia exclaimed. She began to zoom ahead but quickly stopped when she realized what she had just given away to her sister. "Um, I mean..."

"He?! You're telling me that you lied—what did I tell you about close relationships?!"

"I never said that it was a close relationship."

"You implied it."

"Look-his name is Ironhide, and he's a mechanic. He makes a lot and has been showing me his skills! I'll be able to get a job where he works when I'm old enough!"

"He's older than you?"

"Not that much! I'll be able to find work soon, too!"

"Fine! But I want explanations when we get there."

Chromia sighed. If she were in bot mode, she would roll her optics, but for now, she lead the way towards Ironhide's house.

Ariel stayed farther behind and was debating with herself. "We have nowhere else to go, and maybe Chromia's not that bad in love with him, and I can slowly coax them apart!" Ariel felt optimistic about the whole thing, but when they pulled up to the mech's house and transformed, Ariel holding Arcee, she caught the look in her sister's optics and frowned. "She's got it bad," she whispered to herself. "There's no bringing them apart."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a few days since I posted a new chapter, and this one is kind of short, but it just doesn't go well combining it with what happens afterwards.**

 **Thank you to all who are following/favorited this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Sweetspark

Ironhide's home wasn't as grand as the sisters' had been, but it was obvious he had spent a lot of effort taking care of it. The mech had been in an open garage door, tinkering with something that looked ready for the scrapyard. He had a determined look on his face, though, and jabbing a tool into it, he opened a flap of metal with a few dusty wires poking out.

The moment he recognized Chromia's alt form, he gently set down the device and raced over to embrace Chromia, who lightly returned the gesture. When she pulled away, Chromia quickly began, "Ironhide, sweetspark—"

"Sweetspark?!" Ariel exclaimed in disbelief.

Chromia grabbed one of his servos and held it warmly, beginning to explain the rest of the situation, but Ariel slapped it away. Chromia rolled her optics and told him, "We ran into some trouble, and we need a place to stay—I promise my sisters won't be any trouble! Even little Arcee!"

"Of course. There's an extra bedroom upstairs for your sisters to sleep in."

"And Chromia," Ariel added quickly.

"Yeah. Sure. Um—" Ironhide fumbled around for what to say, although he couldn't seem to look Ariel in the eye—his gaze always drifted back to Chromia.

"I'll show them around," Chromia added quickly, sensing the tension between Ariel and Ironhide and wanting to put a stop to it.

Chromia showed them the living room, complete with a huge vid-screen and many couches. The dining room had two small tables pushed together and mix-matched chairs, with a small kitchen and stairs leading to the second floor behind it. Chromia showed them 2 bedrooms and a research room, which Ariel absolutely adored. Chromia led the sisters into the guest bedroom, fit with 2 small beds, a couch, and a few shelves.

"Go put Arcee in the research room. I need to talk to you privately," Ariel ordered Chromia. Chromia placed little Arcee with a few datapads that she couldn't read and shut the door, leaving Ariel and Chromia together in silence.

When they were locked in their bedroom, Chromia, eager to end this unarguably disaster-ending conversation, quickly explained, "Look, I know that this is all so sudden, and I shouldn't have kept the truth from you, but everything is working out perfectly between us!"

"He's older than you!"

"Not much older than you, and you're not much older than me!"

The two had rarely argued—more respectfully disagreed—but Ariel wouldn't stand for Chromia and Ironhide to be so close. "I'm still your older sister, and I'm still the boss of you!"

"No, you're not!"

"We would have been placed in the system if I hadn't taken you with me when I ran away!"

"It doesn't matter. It's been 2 cycles, and whether or not you approve, I choose to be with Ironhide! You can watch after Arcee when I'm gone—I doubt you'll ever find somebot again—since you can't let Carrier, Sire, or even him go!"

Chromia stormed out of the room, leaving Ariel speechless. Her top lip quivered, and she slowly sat down on one of the beds. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her soft tone flying in wisps through the empty air. "I'm so sorry that I can't let him go."

When Chromia came back in with Arcee, Ariel sat up, wanting to say it to her sister's face. Chromia frowned at her and tapped her pede impatiently, but when her mouth opened to apologize, nothing came out. Chromia sighed and shook her helm, setting Arcee on the opposite bed and lying down next to her. She faced away from Ariel on her bed, but Ariel stayed where she was, standing beside her bed.

"I'll be gone early tomorrow morning for work," she said to no one in particular. Chromia didn't reply—only nodded slightly.

Not long had passed before Ariel heard Ironhide come back in. To be honest, she wasn't quite sure what Chromia saw in him, but then again, hadn't Chromia said the same thing to her? She knew what love felt like and that Chromia's wasn't necessarily going to turn out like Ariel's. Tomorrow—she would apologize to her sister under the stars. Arcee wouldn't go to sleep without stargazing, although tonight had been an exception. This time, though, she would have to look at the real stars.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	7. Chapter 7

**To zombleangel: I didn't think about it when I first had the idea, but as I started writing this, I thought of the Boxcar Children, too!**

 **Thank you to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Apologize

It was a typical day at work the next day. Chromia and Arcee were still lying on their bed, but Ariel suspected they weren't asleep—at least Chromia wasn't. Ariel still didn't feel like that moment was the right time to apologize, so she left early in the day, before Ironhide was even up.

Orion was at his work station, still oblivious to the gossiping femmes around him. Ariel's control system was back online, and she worked without a break. When Alpha Trion announced that work was done for the day, Ariel sat outside in the park with Moonracer, chatting about that day's work and any other pieces of conversation that lurked around the Hall of Records. Ariel turned around and spotted Orion, just leaving the Hall of Records and making his way towards her.

She quickly excused herself and left, not wanting to turn down Orion's request again. There was already enough gossip floating around about her and Orion—she wanted it to die down, although she knew that was impossible with the prattling femmes. She risked a glance around the corner and saw a sad-looking Orion talking with Alpha Trion. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but Ariel was positive she heard her name.

"Every other femme sees me and stumbles head-over-heels," Orion sighed.

"Well, she's not every-other femme," Alpha Trion replied. Ariel wasn't sure if she should feel offended or proud about that.

"I don't know how to get her to even glance at me."

"From what I've heard, she's been through a few hard losses—I wouldn't think too hard about it."

Ariel startled when she realized that Alpha Trion knew about her past, but she quickly reminded herself that he was a Prime and much wiser than he appeared. She chided herself for eavesdropping and left.

It was dark when she got back, as usual, and Ariel was determined to apologize. She hadn't thought about what to say, but she knew that her sister would understand.

When she got inside, Ironhide was at the vid-screen, flipping channels and stopping when he got to the news, "Live from Crystal City". The reporter was ranting about the Six Lasers bombings and something else.

"Ironhide, where's Chromia?" she asked, slightly worried but trying not to get too anxious.

The news switched to a picture of the bombing and the Seekers, but when it switched back to the news reporter, an alert was going off behind her. Another bot ran forward and whispered something to the news reporter, who quickly shouted into the camera, "The Seekers are coming to Six Lasers—city-wide evacuation! I repeat: city-wide evacuation!"

Ironhide sprung from the couch, then whipped around to face Ariel. "Chromia, with Arcee, said she was going to Crystal City!"

"It's just the next city over—we have to get to her!" Ariel cried. The two raced from the house, Ironhide quickly locking the door, and transformed, driving along the busy streets until they got to the deserted roads of Crystal City. The same Seekers from before were overhead, bombs at ready and preparing to fire upon the towering city.

Ariel and Ironhide fought past screaming crowds, being shoved and twisted in every direction as desperate residents tried to get out. After most of the crowd had dispersed, Chromia and Arcee were found sitting on a bench, Arcee fighting to get out of Chromia's grasp. "Stars are gonna fall! Stars are gonna fall!" she cried out.

Chromia held Arcee down and ignored her, glaring off into the distance. "She doesn't understand," she sighed. "Why should I go back?"

"Because stars are gonna fall!" Arcee wailed.

The Seekers were positioned all over the city, and Ariel gasped as she heard their missile-bombs cock, preparing to fire. "This is my fault!" Ariel cried, rushing over to her sisters and kneeling in front of Chromia. "Chromia, please! You have to get out of here!"

"Why should I?" she scoffed, stubborn as ever.

"I was wrong! You and Ironhide do belong together—I shouldn't keep you apart just because of my experiences! I know that now! Please leave with me—I'm sorry!"

Ironhide stood behind, anxiously waiting to get going. The Seeker farthest back readied his bomb, and Ironhide shouted, "They're gonna fire!"

Everyone sprang up, Chromia transforming and letting Arcee in the back just as the first missile took off. One-by-one, the Seekers fired, turning the once-glorious city into ash. They made it out and met up with a nearby crowd, a few sobbing into each other's arms.

"Did anybot else make it out, too?" an older femme cried when they had transformed and met up with the crowd.

"No, I'm-I'm sorry," Ariel stammered. "We didn't see anybot else."

The older femme looked down sadly and turned to an older mech who Ariel guessed was her husband. "I guess she didn't make it out," she said quietly. The two turned and left, and slowly, the crowd dispersed just as emergency and news crews arrived.

The group barely avoided the news crews, but just as they were about to leave, Ariel spotted Orion Pax, scanning the crowd of Crystal City residents and family coming to see if their loved ones made it. Many left disappointed. Orion ducked away after scanning the whole crowd, beginning to leave. Ariel felt terrible about leaving earlier, but he looked so sad that she felt the urge to comfort him.

"O-Orion?" she stammered. He slowly glanced in her direction, and Ariel thought she saw his face brighten up at the sight of her standing beside him.

She wasn't sure what to say to him—Ariel was afraid to upset him more. "May I ask why you're here?" she asked quietly.

"I just lost someone I care about deeply."

"Oh." Ariel stayed silent, not sure how to reply. His tone was cold, yet he seemed calm, trying to reassure himself that all would be well. "If you don't mind my asking, who did you lose?"

He didn't hesitate before telling her. "My sister. She believed that our brother could change, but—look what happened!" he exclaimed.

"Wait-you mean you know who's behind these bombings? Your brother?"

"It doesn't matter." Orion started to walk away, and Ariel rushed forward to grab his servo and stop him, but her servo only lightly brushed his.

"He needs to be stopped!" she exclaimed.

"No! He cannot be stopped by physical means! I was a fool for believing in his ideas in the beginning—I never knew it would come to this, that we could go our separate ways. His ideas of violence—they aren't right, and they won't solve anything!"

"What are your ideas?"

"I don't want to talk about them here. What about your home?"

"No, not there." Ariel didn't want to explain why they were living with Ironhide or the runaway sisters. "What about yours?"

"I suppose—we'll just have to be careful."

Ariel wanted to ask about what they should be careful of, but instead she replied, "Deal. By the way, who was your sister?"

He took a deep breath and let it out before replying, "Her name was Silverwing, but—"

"She didn't fly," Ariel finished for him. "I knew her once—she helped my sisters and me a long time ago."

"She wouldn't stand for anything unjust. She stood up to my brother and was too stubborn to leave Crystal City—she thought if she stayed, he wouldn't bomb the city."

"But that's-not what happened."

"No, it's not."

Ariel was desperate to end the sad conversation, so she said, "I'll see you tomorrow after work."

"Of course."

Chromia came up to her, Ironhide clutching her servo affectionately. This time, Ariel didn't slap their servos away. "So-changing your mind about close relationships?"

"He just needs a friend to listen—that's all."

"Mmmhmm." Chromia smirked like she knew something Ariel didn't, but Ariel simply rolled her optics. Arcee giggled and clutched Chromia's other servo.

Ariel smiled at them and turned back around. Orion was still walking away, and as she squinted into the darkness, she could almost make out—gashes?—on Orion's back. They were something that would be created by huge, sharp talons, or perhaps a sword, she thought fearfully. She shook off the terrifying thoughts of someone harming Orion and thought about tomorrow—and about Silverwing.

"Primus, make sure she knows what she's done for our family—perhaps for all of Cybertron," Ariel prayed.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please follow, favorite, and/or review!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For starters, I'd just like to say that this chapter was super fun to write (because this fanfiction is now becoming more action-packed)!**

 **Thank you to all who have followed/favorited/reviewed this story! I love the positive feedback!**

 **Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

No Time to Struggle

"I heard what happened!" Moonracer exclaimed the next day during work, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Excuse me?" Ariel scoffed.

"You and Orion are going out together!"

Ariel instantly shushed her and pulled her into a small conference room, just as Orion's helm whipped around at his name. Ariel suspected he was annoyed but somewhat amused. "Who told you that?"

"Are you kidding me? It's all the Gossipys are talking about!"

"What? How did they know I talked to him yesterday?"

"They go wherever Orion goes," she deadpanned, as if it was so obvious.

"Not creepy at all," Ariel sighed sarcastically. "Are they ever going to say anything straight to my face or just gossip behind my back?"

"Probably not. They're too chicken to say anything in front of your face." Ariel and Moonracer laughed together before separating to their work stations.

Later, Ariel followed the directions to Orion's house. Before she had left, though, she stopped at Ironhide's to remind her sisters.

"Off on your date?" Chromia joked as Ariel prepared to leave.

"It's not a date—it's at his house," Ariel replied blandly.

"You know, he used to tell you to come to his house, and then you would be off somewhere else having fun."

"Just-look after Arcee, and don't be off doing something with Ironhide."

"Mmmhmm-I thought you were the older sister," Chromia sneered.

"You want to get a job someday—maybe you can start learning some responsibility."

Chromia's playful expression faded, and she asked, "When will you be back?"

"In a few groons—tell Arcee not to worry and that I'll be back for stargazing."

Chromia nodded her head solemnly and called inside the house, "Well, Ironhide—looks like we're babysitting tonight!"

* * *

Orion's house wasn't too far away from Downtown Iacon, and although it was in a neighborhood, she had to turn onto a deserted street and drive a little ways to get to it. The driveway was huge, meant for a mansion of some sort, although the house itself was quite small.

Orion had left her a message saying not to come to the front door, so she quietly crept to the back, where Orion was waiting patiently. The moment she had sat down, Orion quickly explained, "My brother is with his...friends tonight. It's best we stay quiet."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"Um..."

Ariel sighed, quickly taking it as a no. "Where are your caretakers?"

"Dead. But my brother's old enough to 'care' for me."

"Alright...how about we just move on with what I came here for?"

"This whole thing started with Cybertron's caste system. After the Golden Age ended, the caste system was enacted."

"I remember learning about that with my tutors—" Ariel instantly regretted mentioning it.

"Tutors?"

"I-grew up in a rich home. My sire was very rich, and when my caretakers met, my carrier was able to buy her way out of the caste system, as well. My caretakers hired private tutors for my sisters and me. My youngest sister never got to have an education with them, though, because..."

Ariel trailed off as the visions came swooping back to her—the fire, the grand escape with Silverwing—Orion deserved to know the whole truth.

So, Ariel gave it to him—the whole truth about what had happened. She explained the whole story in exact detail, for she never forgot a single thing—especially not Silverwing. When she was finished, a groon and a half had probably gone by.

"I never knew that Silverwing did all that for you. I never even knew that she was so close by. All this time..." Orion dazed off, the memories of his late sister rushing back to him. They almost seemed to slam him in the face as his usually-neutral expression faded to one of sadness.

"She was a wonderful bot," Ariel whispered, patting her servo reassuringly against his shoulder.

"I know. I just can't believe she's gone."

The two waited in silence for a moment before Ariel suddenly exclaimed, "All this violence against the caste system has to stop! I never realized how much it affected Cybertron—but now that I see how it has turned your brother into a monster, I know that we have to put a stop to it!" Ariel sat up and raised her voice during the last part, and Orion instantly shushed her and pulled her down.

"My brother and I wanted to stop it, and at first, our methods were the same—gather followers who feel the same way and wage protests against the High Council. But my brother's protests were violent, and it resulted in him bombing city after city, landmark after landmark—but his task to turn Cybertron caste-free turned into a thirst for power, and not long ago, he started searching for the legendary Matrix of Leadership."

"But that represents a Prime, and a Prime certainly doesn't bomb cities in an effort to uncover a token of power."

"I believe that leading peaceful protests would be the best course of action. This way, the message of freedom can reach the High Council and alert them of this dire problem. Violence certainly isn't the answer, and it only results in bots getting hurt and killed. Yet somehow, he has gained more followers than me—I haven't found anybot who hasn't succumbed to the easier path rather than the right one."

Ariel scooted closer to him and wrapped her small servo around his much larger one. His helm whipped around to face hers, and she smiled warmly. "Then consider me your first one—your first Autobot."

"Autobots. That is what our followers shall be called," Orion agreed.

Ariel nodded her helm, but the memory of Orion's gashes yesterday came back. "What happened to your back? Was it your brother?"

Orion stayed silent. "It was your brother! Him and his gang of-of—"

"Decepticons," Orion added for her.

"They're abusing you—all because you believe in the right path!"

"You're right. And I want to leave, but my brother won't let me—" A deep, menacing voice suddenly called Orion's name from the front door. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Is that your brother?" Ariel asked shakily as Orion made his way to the front.

He turned around quickly and nodded once, his expression fearful. Orion slowed down as he turned the corner to the front. Ariel heard voices and then a loud shing, like a sword being unveiled. A grunt—like trying to hold back a scream—followed, unmistakably Orion.

"You know you're not supposed to bring anybot here!" his brother shouted.

Ariel hadn't even seen his brother yet, but his voice was so menacing that she shivered every time she played back the memory. Slowly, Ariel crept to the edge and listened. She dared a peek around the corner and watched Orion turn around and go inside, a fresh, open gash on his back. His brother was speaking into his comm. link, turned around so that Ariel could barely make out his words.

"Get the femme in the backyard. Bring her downstairs." Ariel shoved her servo over her mouth to hide a gasp and backed away slowly—she wasn't safe here.

Ariel backed into something hard and metal, and she didn't have time to scream before a small servo covered her mouth and another grasped her waist. "Use the dark energon," Orion's brother's voice pinged through her captor's comm. link.

Ariel tensed, recognizing the dangerous substance, but there was no time to struggle before a purple haze filled her optics and she fell lifelessly into her captor's arms.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, I know, but it wouldn't be as exciting if I continued writing what happens next!**

 **Please, if you aren't or haven't already, follow, favorite, and/or review to this story!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that it took so long for this next chapter! I honestly didn't have many ideas on how I wanted to write it. Still, I hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **If you haven't already, please follow/favorite and/or review!**

 **Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Don't Lose Hope Yet

When Ariel finally awoke, her first concern was how long she had been asleep for. Her sisters were worried sick, she knew, but she couldn't reach her comm. link to alert Chromia.

She felt a sense of dizziness, from the dark energon, she confirmed to herself. It was rumored to be the blood of Unicron, the very chaos bringer who would do anything to destroy Primus, the core of their planet, Cybertron. After the battles between Primus and Unicron, Unicron was sent into exile, leaving Primus to create Cybertron.

The purple haze in her optics had disappeared, and there wasn't enough dark energon to physically harm her, so why did she feel so—weak?

She attempted to stand and take in her surroundings, but her servos refused to move, chained behind a single pole. Pressing her back against the skinny pole and using what little strength she had, Ariel pushed herself up and managed to stand for a little bit, just enough to get a glimpse of where she was.

That small glimpse was enough time to spot purple smoke drifting around the top of the room—dark energon. A few wisps curled down in front of her, and although she tried not to inhale them, her knees gave out, and she painfully fell back to the ground. She needed normal energon, and—Orion!

What had happened to him? Did he know what his brother had done to her? "Orion!" she cried out. "Orion, where are you? Ori—"

She paused as small, almost-silent footsteps made their way to her cell, followed by loud, thundering ones—neither of which could be Orion's. An automatic door swung open, revealing a small, faceless, purple mech with a cat-like minicon by his side. Even in his new form, she recognized him—someone she had hoped to forget from her childhood. She didn't say anything, only stared at the open door, as they stepped aside, revealing the terrifying mech Ariel had only gotten glimpses of.

All she could see was his towering shadow, for she couldn't bring herself to gaze up at his terrifying form. She had to, though, when he thundered over to her, his huge cannon just inches from her helm.

It was impossible to tell that Orion and the beast before her were brothers—Orion had calming, blue optics, and his form certainly wasn't menacing. His brother's, however, were fiery red and full of rage and a thirst for power. His armor seemed to spike off in every direction, and as he kneeled in front of her, his jagged, sharp smile showed.

"You must be Ariel," he greeted. "My brother often talks about you to himself."

Ariel's gaze held to his, but as he reached a clawed hand forward, she turned her helm away. "I know that you lead the Decepticons," she replied, trying to sound bold, but her spark felt like it could beat out of her chest.

"I go by Megatron."

"You named yourself after the Fallen, the very one who betrayed his brothers and killed his sister. How suiting, for you're betraying all of Cybertron!"

"You're smart—that's a quality I'd like for my brother. However—you won't survive long enough for any of that."

Ariel grimaced and whipped her helm back around, catching a glimpse of the mech and his minicon from before. "Soundwave-why did you join such a deadly cause?" she exclaimed.

"You know him?" Megatron asked.

"It doesn't matter," she scoffed.

"Soundwave, what I did was a mistake. I know that I should've gone in the house, not you! Please—you have to help me! My sisters won't make it without me—"

Soundwave quickly turned his helm away, ignoring her. "Soundwave? Please?"

Megatron waited a few moments before smirking and turning back to Ariel. "Oh, your sisters should be worried. Very, very worried."

Arcee wouldn't stop fussing. It had been more than a 'couple groons' like Ariel had said. Chromia continued to bounce Arcee up and down as they sat on Ironhide's front porch, looking up at the stars. It just wasn't the same without Ariel there.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Chromia reassured Arcee, hoping to believe it herself.

Ironhide came out the front door, leaving it open as he knelt in front of Chromia. "Sweetspark, it's getting awfully late. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"She's never late!" Chromia cried in frustration.

"Never?" Ironhide questioned.

"Never! And if she was, I know she would have called me, but she hasn't!"

"Try reaching her on your comm. one more time," Ironhide urged.

Chromia pressed a servo against her comm. "Nothing," she sighed. "It's just not like Ariel! Something's wrong—I can just feel it!" Chromia sat straight up, Arcee nearly sliding off her lap but being caught by Ironhide.

"You've been saying that for the last half-groon!" Ironhide shook his helm and sat down, pulling Chromia with him and handing her back Arcee. "Listen, even if something did happen, the police can't search for her until 24 groons have passed! You know that!"

"I would go myself, but I don't know where Orion's home is!"

Ironhide sighed. "Look, you need to get some rest, and so does Arcee." He gestured to a tired-looking and fussing Arcee.

"You're right—but not until I find Ariel."

Chromia suddenly dashed off with Arcee and transformed, leaving ironhide speechless on the front porch. He knew that she was exhausted, and Chromia did some sane things when she needed rest. He really didn't want to chase after her—but he didn't have much of a choice, so Ironhide leaped from the porch and transformed, racing after her.

Chromia quickly got to the nearest police station and transformed while still driving, slowing down to a brisk walk. Arcee was clutching her sister's servo but let go as they neared the front door of the station.

"Arcee, come on," Chromia urged impatiently.

Arcee shook her helm. "We can't go in until 24 groons have passed—you said so yourself!"

"I don't care!" Chromia shouted, much louder than needed. "Ariel would do the same thing if one of us went missing!"

"But you're exhausted!" Arcee exclaimed.

"I still don't care!" Chromia shouted at the top of her lungs. Her optics were wide open, like she was trying to fight sleep. Arcee backed away slowly, but Chromia grabbed her servo and pulled her along, storming into the police station.

Every officer and attendant snapped to attention as she stormed in, in a rage and ranting about Ariel. "My sister's gone! I need help!" she cried.

"Miss, I'm afraid we can't help until 24—"

Chromia quickly cut off the attendant and leaped onto her desk. "I don't care! One of you glitches can get your faceplates out of your screens and help!" She screeched the last word and threw a stack of datapads across the room.

Arcee slowly backed into a corner, petrified at seeing her sister in such a crazed state. Before she could shout at another attendant, 2 officers dragged her out and shut the door on her. Ironhide was waiting nearby to take Chromia home, but she refused to leave until someone was willing to help her.

No one had noticed the small Arcee, and she didn't want to slip out just to face her insane sister. She slowly crept out of the corner and turned towards the door, just waiting for Chromia to come bursting back through. She didn't take her optics off the door as she backed away. Not paying attention to what was behind her, Arcee whipped around when her back lightly brushed against something—or someone.

A handsome, yellow-and-black mech, probably about Arcee's age, smiled as she turned to face him. Their optics locked for a moment, and Arcee felt her spark pounding harder than the day the sisters had run from the law.

"I'm Bumblebee," the mech introduced himself. He held out a servo for Arcee, but she shied away. The young mech's face fell, and he said, "My caretakers are gone, so I live here with a family friend."

The part about his caretakers being gone struck a part of Arcee that she had tried to block out but had always been there—the part about the memory of her own caretakers. Not turning to face him, Arcee said quietly, "Mine are gone, too. I live with my sisters, but one of them is missing, and no one will help us find her."

Bumblebee set a small servo on her shoulder, and slowly, she turned around to face him. His optics were brighter now that she was looking at him, and he held out his servo again. Arcee slowly took it and shook his hand. "I'm Arcee," she said quietly.

Bumblebee's face grew a huge smile, and Arcee couldn't help but smile back. "I know someone who can help," he offered. Arcee's face brightened, and she quickly nodded her helm. Bumblebee grabbed one of her servos, and he led her into a back room of the office.

Chromia was still waiting by the front steps, Ironhide nearby. She was fighting rest and squeezing Ironhide's servo in frustration. Her grip was strong, and Ironhide thought she was going to break it, but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly, Arcee burst through the door, dragging a handsome young mech with her and being followed by an officer. "Chromia, I found help!" Arcee exclaimed, embracing her sister.

Bumblebee stood not even a step away from Arcee, and the two clutched servos. "Uh, who is this?" Chromia scoffed.

"Bumblebee. He's a friend," Arcee exclaimed excitedly.

"This is Prowl," Bumblebee introduced, gesturing to the police officer. "He is going to help."

Chromia and Ironhide both stood up, and she started, "But I thought—"

"I'm considering this helping a family friend's son's friend," Prowl cut her off quickly.

"Um...alright," Chromia accepted. She turned towards Ironhide. "Are you going to help us?" she asked.

"Of course I will!" Ironhide exclaimed. "Now, where to, Officer Prowl?"

"Please, no formalities," he said. "I used to know this Orion Pax. Unless he's moved, then I'm pretty sure I know where to look."

Chromia beamed excitedly and transformed, followed by everyone else. "Lead the way, Prowl!" she exclaimed, letting Bumblebee and Arcee in the back.

They drove off, driving on a trail leading to a deserted part of Iacon. "We're coming, Ariel!" Chromia said to herself. "Don't lose hope yet!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Again, I'm sorry that this next chapter took so long!**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that I didn't update this fanfiction for the longest time! I ran out of inspiration close to the end here, but after a positive review and this nagging at me for the longest time, I've finally updated! I will post a short epilogue after this chapter today.**

 **Thanks to everyone sticking with this story! I promise I'm working on more fanfictions to hopefully be published soon!**

The Matrix of Leadership

"What do you want from me?" Ariel scoffed.

"I need somebot to... _find_ something for me," Megatron responded.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, not _you._ This bot needs some convincing before he'll find anything."

"Orion," she breathed in realization. "What do you want from him?"

"That would be _my_ business. Now—" Megatron kneeled down until he was face-to-face with Ariel. "What you are about to endure will be very _very_ painful—unless Orion is willing to offer his services."

"I'd rather die than help you with your reign of terror!"

"Oh, it's not terror that I am reigning over—but rather, freedom!"

"Your violence is not freedom, rather chaos that will only cause Cybertron to fall apart!"

"And I supposed Orion told you that?" he taunted. "It doesn't matter what happens to Cybertron—only what happens to _me_."

"What is it that you want, if not freedom for all Cybertronians?"

To her surprise, Megatron took a moment to ponder over this before answering, "Freedom is not being bound by no government, but rather by a leader who doesn't bind them by caste."

"They also don't want a leader that goes around killing innocents with his gang of followers!"

Megatron growled in frustration and slammed his hand to his comm-link. "Guards—bring her to the main room with Orion."

Ariel didn't struggle as two guards released her bonds and led her away from their fearsome leader. Somehow, Ariel knew that things would be alright—Megatron couldn't have his way—it would doom all of Cybertron! But trying to escape right now would only get her killed, and then Orion wouldn't help Megatron, and then _he_ would be killed.

The moral? There would be no hope for Cybertron as long as Megatron's violence remained, and at this point, Orion and Ariel were the only ones who could stop him.

The 'main room' was smack in the middle of the house, and as the guards led Ariel inside, she tried to make out any exits for a potential escape. The guards strapped her down next to another bot—Orion, she realized.

His face was full of sorrow and defeat as his helm whipped towards her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't give up hope yet," she reassured him. Orion's optics brightened a little bit after that, but dimmed again when Megatron came thundering through.

"Now—" he started, "Orion, you know of your task. Are you willing to accept it, or watch her _die_?" He pointed, a long, sharp finger at Ariel, and she tried to draw herself up to make herself appear taller.

"I am ready," Orion replied boldly.

"Ready for _what_?" Ariel exclaimed.

"To find the Matrix, of course," Megatron replied matter-of-factly.

"That's just a legend," Ariel scoffed. Her optics dimmed slightly, and she turned towards Orion and whispered, "Isn't it?"

Orion didn't reply, simply sat boldly, trying to not tear his gaze away from his brother's malicious smile. "Only if she goes with me," Orion replied. He looked surprised when his voice didn't shake, and Ariel shivered in fear of what Megatron's reaction would be.

Megatron's grin faded slightly, but he replied, "If that's what it takes." Just as quickly as they had been applied, Ariel's and Orion's bonds faded away, and the two instantly sat up before he changed his mind. Orion instantly ran over to Ariel and stood in front of her, ready if Megatron had any tricks for them. "You don't have long before I send the seekers to destroy you _both_ ," Megatron growled, as if he didn't see Orion's reaction.

"Let's go," Orion mumbled to Ariel. He grabbed her small servo and pulled her through a few hallways before they were outside. The next thing Ariel knew, Orion was running, and she had to work hard to keep up with him. He ran along the road, then suddenly slammed to a halt. Ariel smacked into him and fell down, and the two were on the ground in front of bright headlights.

A police car—followed by a few familiar alt-modes—transformed, letting out Arcee and a young, yellow mech. Chromia and Ironhide transformed behind them, and Ariel instantly sat up.

"Ariel!" Chromia and Arcee shouted in unison. Her two sisters ran to her, Arcee dragging the small mech behind her, and quickly embraced her.

Even after Arcee had pulled away, Chromia roughly grabbed Ariel and pulled her next to her. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" she whisper-shouted, then released her.

"I'm sorry, everybody!" she exclaimed. She turned around and gave Orion, who was just now sitting up, a fretful look. When she turned back around, she said, "The Decepticon terrorists had us _both_ captured. Their leader wants us to find something for him—the Matrix of Leadership."

"Isn't that a legend?" Chromia scoffed.

Before Ariel could speak, Orion responded, "No, it's not, and my brother somehow believes that I am the key to locating it. We have to find it, or he'll send his seekers to not only kill us, but probably bomb entire cities."

"Orion, I've long suspected something was going on in your household," Prowl said. "Neither of you are going anywhere until your brother is arrested and _you_ are in better condition."

"Officer, I'm afraid we can't do that. He's more powerful than you're imagining, and his followers keep multiplying! Perhaps, if we find the Matrix of Leadership, we can instead use it against Megatron!"

Prowl sighed. "I'm sorry—Ariel, was it?—but I can't simply let you go! You're both too young to have been through any of this. You need to let the law handle this."

Ariel sighed in defeat, then turned around to face Orion, only to spot him running into the forest by the roads. Ariel gave one last look back, then took off into the forest herself.

"Hey—wait, wait!" Prowl called out, taken by surprise. As Ariel was running, she could see Chromia stopping him out of the corner of her eye.

"Orion, don't take off without me again!" she called. He slowed down to let her catch up, then the two continued running.

"Do you know where we're going?" Ariel called out.

"I don't know—this just feels right!" Ariel sighed and shook her helm, but she followed him anyway. Soon, they were within just a few steps of the Well of Allsparks.

"It's in _here_?" she scoffed. "How are we supposed to get down there?"

The sound of jet engines nearby forced them both into defensive positions, as behind them, seekers—Megatron at the front—were diving right towards them. "Into the Well!" Orion shouted.

"But, how—" Before Ariel could finish, Orion pushed her down, then dove down himself. Ariel screamed as they neared the bottom, but Orion was somehow at the bottom first to catch her. She gasped and opened her optics, panting heavily. "What did you do _that_ for?" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry—we don't have much time!" Orion carefully set her down and approached the middle of the chamber. Ariel turned around to see what he saw and gasped as the core of the planet glowed brightly in front of her.

"Is—is that the core?" she breathed. The core of Cybertron blinked slowly, and it was then that she noticed it wasn't the same vivid blue as the energon that flowed across the planet; it was a menacing purple.

"Indeed. It's poisoned," Orion sighed regretfully. "Hopefully it hasn't yet reached the Matrix."

Orion stepped forwards and carefully touched his servo to the core. He shuddered slightly, the dark energon weakening them both, but didn't back down. The core suddenly enveloped him in a blue light, and Ariel cried out, but didn't stop him.

She stepped back and watched, but suddenly, after the roar of jet engines, a piercing pain hit her chest, and she thudded to the ground. The last thing she heard and barely saw was Orion. He looked bigger and was screaming her name, but she felt her optics go dark before she could reply.

 **Once again, I will post an epilogue after this chapter today!**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!  
Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


	11. Chapter 11

**When I said a short epilogue, I meant a short epilogue. Most of it is because pretty much every Transformers fan already knows the story, so there's no point in explaining much more.**

 **By the way, if any of you have seen Bumblebee, it is an amazing movie that I saw in theaters the other day! It is so much better than the other live-action Transformers movies and definitely stays true to each characters' personality. It's definitely one of my favorite movies!**

 **This is the final post for this story, so hope you like it!**

Epilogue

She woke up, but everything was different after that. Orion wasn't Orion anymore—he was Optimus Prime, and she wasn't Ariel anymore. From what she'd been told, Megatron had fired and killed her, but Optimus was able to save her with part of the Matrix. She had been rebuilt by Alpha Trion, and now she was Elita One, and everyone expected her to be a leader.

The Decepticons were countered by a group known as the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime. It was in those few moments with Orion Pax that she suddenly realized how much she cared for him—and for Optimus Prime. While she wasn't the same anymore, she could still recognize her own feelings and realized that Optimus Prime and Elita One were meant to be, as much as Ariel and Orion Pax were.

Elita One led her own, small group of femmes, Chromia by her side. Arcee went off with Bumblebee, who sadly encountered a terrible tragedy as the war raged on. The poor, young mech had his voice box torn out in front of him by the terrible Megatron, who continued to battle. He had miraculously recovered, though, and fought close to Arcee, becoming one of Optimus' most trusted advisors.

Ironhide joined a group called the Wreckers, although he and Chromia managed to still find time together, despite the growing war.

The planet was growing weaker, and the destruction of Cybertron was coming soon. Alpha Trion had forged a ship—the Ark—that he planned to send all Autobots on when the planet reached its final days.

Elita One wouldn't make it onto that ship, nor would most of her followers. Yet she would continue to fight the battle on Cybertron and eventually be reunited with her long-lost love, even if only briefly. The two were able to have a short spark-bonding ceremon, along with Ironhide and Chromia. Now, they could share each other's hope for a new life after the war. Hopefully it would be a better one. But from the moments following, they wouldn't stop fighting for peace. The war would rage on for billions of years, and bots would be scattered to the stars.

But even as stars were born and stars fell, hope remained for the Autobot resistance. They would win the war. They would bring back the peace. And one day, Cybertron would be reborn.

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read this story! I do appreciate the feedback!**

 **I am working on other fanfictions that may not be up for a very long time, so I hope you read those when I get a chance to write them!**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed "The Stars Are Falling!"**

 **Signing off, theautobotprincess.**


End file.
